Ashes Series 3 Revised
by 80's Babe
Summary: A little something that I'd forgotten about that began after S2 E8 but unhappy at how ashes ended I thought I'd publish anyhow
1. Chapter 1

Ashes to Ashes Series 3

Summary: This was something I'd been working on and forgotten about but unhappy with some of S3 I thought I'd post it anyway...

Disclaimer: BBC, Monastic and Kudos own everything Ashes I own nothing except my own vivid imagination and a pair of sunglasses from the Ashes costume sale but if they are willing to send Gene and the Quattro my way then I wouldn't say no!

Gene Hunt was not a happy man, it had only been that morning when he had fired the shot which put DI Alex Drake in hospital in a coma, **HIS** DI, **HIS** Alex, Gene would never forgive himself for pulling the trigger although he had been so sure that Jenette had been going to kill Alex and he'd had a clear shot until Alex had elbowed Jenette in the ribs inadvertently putting herself in his line of fire. Typical bloody woman Gene thought to himself if only she had trusted him instead of always trying to solve everything herself… Gene shook himself from his thoughts and took another swig of scotch from the rapidly emptying bottle in his hand. He couldn't blame Alex, not really, not for this, it was his fault and his fault alone if only he hadn't gone off the deep end with her over that tape and then had that awful row with her in front of half the bloody team when he threatened to kill her if she got in his way… mind you her explanation about being from the future left a lot to be desired, my god just how stupid did she think he really was? Deep down he knew she wasn't corrupt but then she opened her mouth and spouted all this crap about being from the future and being shot and ending up there with him just like Sam, did that mean she thought Sam was from the future to? God help him his brain ached at the very thought of trying to comprehend it all. True both her and Sam were both a few crumbs short of a fruitcake but the bloody future… Still it didn't change anything now, he couldn't change anything now Bolly was lying in a hospital bed in a coma because of him and he was hiding out from the Super who had no doubt issued a warrant for his arrest.

Gene took another swig from the bottle and started to wander some what unsteadily towards the river. He had parked the Quattro hidden away in the shadows of the old disused Bankside Power Station and was currently weaving his way along one of the riverside walkways, ironic really as this was where it all began the day she had first sashayed into his life dressed in that ridiculous prozzie get up. It was dark now but the light of the full moon illuminated the shape of the boat below him, Layton's boat where they had arrested Markham and where Alex had appeared to be under cover. Never having been on the boat and having nothing better to do Gene meandered somewhat unsteadily down the gangway and onto the boat, by this time he was incredibly drunk having gone through almost 3 bottles since he had had to disappear from the hospital that morning, not even Ray and Chris knew where to find him, he figured that his flat, Alex's, Luigis and the station were all no go areas so he had proceeded to get drunk and wander and at least the boat gave him a bit of solitude. Gene began to wander down some stairs to the boats lower deck still knocking back scotch from the bottle as he went but as he got to the last step he drunkenly stumbled cracking his head spectacularly hard on one of the overhead beams, darkness engulfed him and he slumped to the floor unconscious bashing his head again on the wooden steps as he slid inelegantly to the floor, the bottle slipping from his hand and smashing on the floor...

Cut To: a series of fast flashing images spooling like an old fashioned video tape, himself, Chris and Ray, Manchester, Sam, Annie, Sam and Annie's wedding, Sam walking away into the tunnel, Sam's car in the river, Alex getting held by Markham the day they met, arresting Layton, the two of them arguing, the vault at Edgehampton, Alex crying, the Price's car exploding, Alex in his arms after he dragged her from the cold store, him suspending her and finally of Alex after he shot her stumbling to the ground.

A ghostly voice was calling to him: Gene, Gene.. hurry up Gene she is waiting for you…..

Gene slowly regained consciousness and became aware of sounds around him, water lapping at the side of the boat.. Christ that's where he was on Layton's boat! He opened his eyes and looked around the boat was a hollow shell of rotting timber and there were a few meagre possessions in one corner. He couldn't remember it being this bad last night but then again everything after leaving the hospital had got a bit fuzzy round the edges… Alex… God he had to get to the hospital and find out what was happening to her and if he got arrested in the process then so be it. He slowly clambered up out of the boat and began striding along the gangway which was also far rustier than he remembered when suddenly he was brought up short by the fact that the power station had gone… What the hell.. turning around he say a huge dome like object just across the water and tall steel and glass buildings just further along. The city skyline had changed dramatically and Alex's voice floated through his head from when she had been talking to David Bonds in The Finish..

_Alex: 10 years from now glass and steel will tower above us and all that will be left of this street will be the street name, I know because I've seen it…_

Shaking his head to clear the thoughts Gene felt in his pockets and produced his wallet, warrant card and car keys, well that's something at least he muttered to himself but as he walked up the walkway towards the road he couldn't see his car anywhere although there was some weird looking red Audi sitting a few yards away he walked towards it for a closer look but it definetley wasn't the Quattro however as he gripped the keys tighter in his hand he accidentally pressed the little button on the key fob and the lights on the car flashed as it unlocked. Ok he thought something very weird is going on here I dunno what but I'll figure it out after I've been to the hospital to see Bolly. Sod it he muttered this isn't my motor but as I appear to have the keys technically I'm not stealing it only borrowing it to get me to the hospital I'll bring it back later. As he got into the car he noticed a newspaper on the passenger seat and did a double take when he saw the date July 21st 2008 even worse the headline below boldly stated MET DETECTIVE FOUND SHOT with a picture of Alex or at least he assumed it was Alex same name, same eyes, drastically different hair and clothes though. Scanning the article he gasped as it said she was in a coma having been shot by Layton, Layton, fucking Layton! But I shot her he thought dismally... Shaking his head again Gene put the car in gear and with blatant disregard for any speed limits roared off down the street in the general direction of St Thomas's Hospital beside the Thames.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After driving fruitlessly around for 10 minutes gawping at most of the buildings and sights around him Gene was forced to stop and admit to himself that he was lost and that this was not the London that he knew.. The street layout was vastly different there were far more cars on the road than he had anticipated and they were all as strange as the Audi. Spotting a news kiosk Gene screeched the car to a halt and getting swiftly out he marched over to the vendor drawing himself up to his full height and flashing his badge as he barked " would someone like to tell me what the bloody hell is going on around here?" "What do you mean Sir" queried the little man nervously "this is just a normal day for me, nothings wrong and I didn't call the police" Gene took a deep breath and said "what I mean is what's happened to this city, where did all these people and mad looking cars appear from and why the bloody hell do I have a newspaper informing me that its 200 and bloody 8 when it was 1982 last night? Despite his best efforts to keep calm his voice rose to a shout attracting the attention of several passers by who turned to stare "WHAT" he roared catching the eye of a poor unfortunate pedestrian who happened to be walking past. Turning back to the news kiosk Gene saw a small pile of A-Z and lifted one and depositing the money in front of the cowering little man he wandered back to the car without even waiting for the man to answer his questions.

15 minutes later Gene abandoned the Audi in an ambulance only bay outside the hospital and marching up to the front desk demanded directions to Alex Drake's room only to be told that she wasn't allowed any visitors apart from immediate family. Gene immediately produced his warrant card from his pocket and haughtily demanded "will this make you change your mind?" "sorry Sir" the young girl behind the desk visibly paled under Gene's stare "we just cant be to careful especially after what happened to DI Drake as they've not caught the bloke responsible yet" Gaining directions to Alex's room in high dependency on the 5th floor Gene strode off down the corridor towards the bank of lifts at the end, black coat billowing out behind him feeling slightly better for the first time that day as people quickly moved to let him past 'good at least I've not completely lost my touch even if I have lost my mind' he thought grimly.

Coming out of the lift and finding ward 5A Gene stopped at the nurses station and asked for Alex's room "down the end of the corridor" the young nurse on duty eyed Gene from under her lashes, smirking slightly Gene set off again only to be stopped by a tall man in his 30's in a grey suit with light brown hair who barred the door to the room "excuse me but this room has restricted access may I ask who you are?" the man asked suspiciously "DCI Gene Hunt" Gene produced his warrant card yet again "and I could ask you the same question" he replied. Reaching into his pocket the younger man also produced a warrant card for Gene's inspection "DCI Tom Fletcher, I'm Alex's superior officer or as I'm known back at the station the Guv"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N Thank you to my kind reviewer's it means alot as this is my first attempt at writing, there's a glass of house rubbish on the bar at Luigi's for you all.

A huge debt of thanks to Cats-tale for allowing me to borrow the gorgeous DCI Tom Fletcher and letting me bring him forward 26 years to 2008, I've promised I'll dust him down and return him to 1982 as good as new after I'm done playing with him!

Right on with Chapter 3...

Gene drew himself up to his full imposing height as he stared at the younger man "oh really" he said "so you're The Guv around here are you?" as he said The Guv he found himself unconciously waggling his fingers doing air quotes like Alex had done when she first met him, Jesus he thought I really have spent to much time with that woman. Bristling slightly Tom looked Gene up and down and replied "yes I am and you still haven't told me exactly why you're here DCI Hunt?" "well if you're The Guv what does that make me then chopped liver?" Gene replied sarcastically "as for why I'm here I've known Bolly for a long time, she was my DI and yet I find out from a sodding newspaper that that bastard Layton flaming well shot her" Gene tailed off and produced his hipflask from his inside pocket taking a long calming swig before continuing "just bloody winds me up Fletcher she's one of the best I've ever known" Tom smiled slightly realising this was as close to an apology as he was likely to get from the older DCI. "Yes she is" he replied "so I take it you have history with Arthur Layton as well then?" Gene's brain began to race as he realised there was no way he could tell Tom about the raid on The Lady Di and the Price's car explosion, they happened 27 years ago he thought dismally I'll be getting shoved in a straight jacket and huckled straight to the looney ward if I tell him that, it makes me sound madder than a box of frogs in party hats... Realising Tom was still waiting for an answer he nodded slowly "lets just say we've had our dealings back in the day" he replied " I nicked him good and proper before some posh arsed lawyers got him released an then he vanished only to reappear now, he's like a bloody bad smell that won't go away but I tell you this much Fletcher he ain't getting away from me a second time" Tom raised his eyebrows before carefully choosing his next words "sounds to me like this is personal DCI Hunt and usually I wouldn't have anyone with a personal vendetta against a suspect working on a case but I'm very grateful for all the help I can get on this one and just between us according to officers at the scene and what several eye witnesses have also said Layton seems to have a personal interest in Alex and managed to manufacture the whole situation so she would come to him "bastard" Gene muttered half to himself as the thought that Layton had recognised Alex as one of the CID team from 1981 and thats why he shot her flashed into his head "my thoughts exactly" Tom smiled grimly before continuing "apparently he was taunting Alex saying he knew her as a child and quoting lyrics from the David Bowie song Ashes to Ashes before shouting BOOM, that was when Alex's daughter ran to her mum and Layton took her hostage before releasing her and making his escape to Alex's car where he made her drive him to his boat and shot her" Gene's head was whirling with all this information and he sank down onto a nearby plastic chair, fucking hell he thought Layton's boat, that was where he had gone after the shooting and where he had woke up this morning apparently in 2008 and wait a minute... "Alex has a daughter?" he croaked Tom nodded "Molly" he said gently "she's in pieces, poor little kid she's only 12 and her mum was shot on her birthday and even worse she blames herself Alex had told her to stay in the car but because she got out and left the car unlocked she thinks it's her fault that Layton got into the car" Gene's blood had run cold at the mention of Molly's name as once again Alex's voice floated into his head from that very first night in Luigi's when they had been talking about Sam...

_Alex: well you're not going to keep me here for 7 years I'm going home, I'm going to my little girls birthday party_

Then suddenly her words from the day before he shot her echoed through his mind once more

_Alex: I'm from the future, I was shot and I woke up here with you just like Sam Tyler only this is my reality and I am fighting not to die because if I die I will never get home and it's insane but there it is and I trust you which is why I'm telling you the truth..._

Gene inwardly cringed as he remembered accusing her of being a cold mother and of pissing in his face when he asked for the truth. Judging by my current situation she was right and I was wrong he thought ruefully, I deserved that slap and when she comes round and finds me here I'll likely get a matching one on the other cheek, if she comes round he thought, if she even remembers who I am.. dear god. Shaking his head like a dog to clear his thought's he realised Tom was staring at him "what" he snapped "you and Alex were close, closer than normal work colleagues?" Tom questioned even though he was pretty sure he already knew what the answer was going to be "yeah" Gene replied not wanting to give to much away or betray his feelings for Alex infront of Fletcher as he hardly knew him "Why?" he asked in return "thought so" Tom replied almost cheerfully "I'd say you being here is a godsend, she's only said one word since she was brought into the hospital, we thought she was talking about a woman and her daughter was puzzled saying she had no idea what she meant but I think she was asking for you" "you what, you've totally gone an lost me Fletch" Gene replied " " the word she said it was a name" Tom said softly "She said Gene..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N Thank you to my kind reviewer's, there's a glass of house rubbish on the bar at Luigi's for you all sorry I've not had time to reply personally but real life has got in the way this week, they mean alot though so please keep them coming!

A huge Thank You goes to da Ruth for all her help, pointers and encouragment for this chapter and for not thinking I'm completely away with the fairies!

Right on with Chapter 4 and a few more shocks in store for poor Gene...

"She said what...?"

Gene tailed off not quite believing what he was hearing. God he thought to himself maybe I do mean something to her afterall, I thought she would be asking for her little girl.

"She said Gene"

Tom stated again with a slight smile then growing somber he continued

"I think it's high time you went in to see her for yourself Gene, you seem to be very important to Alex and as the doctors have said that theres a good chance she can hear us then she may well respond to you"

"no pressure there then" Gene replied "I do want to see her but I don't wanna get in the way of her folks"

"Theres only Molly and Mr White that come to visit and they're not here right now" Tom replied sensing Gene's hesitation " Alex's parents were killed when she was a young child and apart from her ex inlaws neither of whom keep to well and can't come very often she has no one else"

"Who's this Mr White then? Is that Molly's dad?" queried Gene "she never did talk to much about Molly, think it hurt her to much that they were apart for so long"

Tom looked slightly disbelieving at this and raised both eyebrows but let it go as he replied

"Evan White is both Alex and Molly's godfather he..."

Tom didn't get the chance to go any further with that sentence as Gene exploded

"WHITE, EVAN FUCKING WHITE! For the love of Christ you have got to be joking me. What the hell is he doing here? He..."

As suddenly as the outburst had began Gene stopped mid rant as with a very loud clunk the penny dropped into the slot.. It can't be true he thought, Evan White was Alexandra Price's godfather I helped him to get custody of her and Tom just said that my Alex's parents were killed and that Evan is her godfather... Then that makes her Alex Price and that means Tim and Caroline Price were her parents.. Fucking hell, no wonder she knew so much about them and tried so hard to save them and all the stuff about being from the future was true.. Jesus I need a drink...

"Are you ok, you've gone awfully white" Tom looked at Gene with concern "if you don't feel up to seeing her today I'll put you on the list of people with access and you can come back any time you want to"

"No I'm going in now" Gene replied and before Tom could utter another word Gene strode through the door to Alex's room closing it behind him.

The room was pure white and had that deathly sterile hospital smell that Gene hated but he was to focused on the pale figure lying in the bed, her head swathed in bandages, to notice. The machines around Alex let out a little beep to match her heart rate and slow even breathing but other than that there was no movement or sign of life and Gene visibly winced at seeing her like this when the Alex he knew seemed to have ants in her pants as she never sat still for longer than 2 seconds. Walking right up to the side of the bed Gene peered down at her still figure, his eyes roaming over her face, taking in every detail so as to be sure it actually was his Bolly lying there. Seeming satisfied he eventually pulled one of the chairs from the side of the room up beside the bed and sat down before he began to speak.

"Alex, I need you to wake up. Come on Bols I need ya. I dunno why I'm here not a lots making any sense to me at the moment, I passed out drunk on Layton's boat the day of the King Douglas job after I... anyway and then I woke up here this morning. Is it cos you're here? I dunno but there must be some reason behind it cos I'm not flaming Doctor Who and there's not a bloody Tardis anywhere in sight. According to Mr Fancy Pants Suit DCI Fletcher out there Evan White is your godfather so by my reckoning that makes you Alex Price, the lil girl I saved all those years ago. How you were in two places at once I will never know, maybe that means I'm in two places as well, I could still be lying low in '82 as pissed as a newt maybe you can figure it out with your psychiatry bollocks when you finally come round afterall you're the brains and I'm the brawn of our particular little team so get your arse back here from cloud cukoo land and find me some sodding answers cos I'm starting to think I'm as cracked in the 'ead as you and bloody Tyler.

Gene got up from the chair and ran a hand over his face before beginning to pace round the room like a caged lion, as he began to get agitated.

"Fletcher says the docs have told him they think you can hear people talking so know this one thing, I'm sorry Alex I never meant to shoot you, well I know it wasn't me who shot you this time but.. Christ what a bloody awful mess.."

Gene paused again unsure if it was his imagnation or if the machine was beeping slightly faster. Keep talking he thought if there's gonna be any reaction from her then you have to keep talking.

I"m starting to run out of things to say here" He stated "it's usually you that won't shut up whereas I prefer to be the strong silent type it adds to that devestatingly attractive air of mystery that I have, and you don't see Clint Eastwood or Gary Cooper yabbering on 10 to the dozen...

He paused once more. Yes the frequency of the beeps was getting faster all the time.

"Wakey wakey Drakey, come on you weren't that shot" he said "it's time to wake up and snap out of that coma you're in. I need ya, your daughter needs ya now come on wake up you dozy mare"

Alex heart monitor was bleeping almost constantly now. This is it thought Gene as he strode purposefully over to the bed and leaned right over Alex. Her breathing was faster to now, he could feel the little puffs of air on his cheek.

"Right Sleeping Beauty I want a big effort from you so be a good little princess and wake up from whatever fairytale land you've gone to in that pretty little 'ead of yours. I won't be waking ya with a kiss cos Prince Charming I most certainly ain't. What about if I gave you a slap would that help"

Gene pulled back slightly but before he could move again Alex's hand shot out and smacked him a hard stinging slap, WHAM right across the cheek.

"More like the bloody frog" she gasped

"Bolly" Gene roared staring into her huge green eyes before frantically pressing the red call buzzer at the side of the bed...

A/N I hope people get the reference about the frog, in every good fairytale the princess kisses the frog and he turns into the prince, wonder what happens when you kiss The Manc Lion...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N Thank you to my kind reviewer's, I've not had the easiest few weeks, my father in law passed away and I lost all my muse even though I had already started this chapter I couldn't seem to get going again and then I got distracted by the great anchor blouse hunt over on TRA!

Right here we go with Chapter 5

"Bolly"

Gene said again still looking down at Alex his finger still continually pressing the emergency call button.

"Oh Gene I..."

Alex gasped but before she could get any further the door crashed open and 2 nurses and a doctor rushed in with Tom Fletcher hot on their heels .

"DI Drake you're awake, good to have you back with us, Mr Gerrard will be delighted"

The young doctor smiled at Alex as the nurses began to fiddle with the machines around Alex and check the drip going into her hand.

"but, I how... what?"

Alex stuttered before grinding to a halt and simply staring at Gene who had moved back to the side of the room to give the nurses a bit more space as he figured that whatever it was that they were doing had to be for Alex's benefit so he'd better let then get on with it.

"You may not feel it but you've been very lucky, the bullet didn't penetrate and you fought off that infection. We had to keep you sedated until the antibiotics did their job and after that it was down to you to wake up which now that you have we'll run a few tests and make you more comfortable"

The doctor smiled at Alex once more before turning to Gene and Tom and saying

"DCI Fletcher and Mr..."

"Hunt, DCI Hunt" Gene supplied

"If I could ask you both to wait outside for the moment this shouldn't take to..."

The doctor was cut off mid sentence as Alex suddenly focused on Tom for the first time and then looked back at Gene as she began to yell..

"No, no, no. What is he doing here? Where am I? This isn't real, it can't be why are they both here. Where's Molly?"

She paused and then blurted out

"And will someone please tell me what bloody year it 's meant to be this time?"

"Bolls..." Gene started at the same moment as Tom said "Lexi..."

But the doctor held up a hand to silence both DCI's as he looked at Alex with concern

"DI Drake please you must calm down. Getting yourself worked up so soon after coming out of a coma most certainly won't do you any good. In answer to some of your questions You're in the high dependency unit of St Thomas Hospital and it's July 2008 you've been in a coma since you came out of surgery 5 days ago after you're accident and we'll get someone from the desk to call Mr White and get him to bring Molly in straight away. It's natural to feel some confusion after being in a situation like yours and you have suffered a head trauma so it will take some time to readjust. Your colleagues here have been very worried about you and have taken it in turns to sit with you over the last few days"

"Please can I have a minute with Ge.. I mean DCI Hunt?" Alex whispered.

"Of course we just need to remove your drip and get you some medication, should only be a few minutes then you can have all the time you need to catch up"

The doctor replied as he ushered both men from the room and closed the door behind them.

"Bloody hell Gene you really are a miracle worker. I dunno what you said to her in there but it obviously worked"

Tom stated as the two men stood in the corridor outside the room.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you Fletch"

Gene ran a hand through his hair before getting out his hip flask and taking a swig then handing it to Tom who took it and drank without comment before passing it back just as the door opened

"You can go in now but please try not to be to long as she will get tired very easily" The doc tor said quietly

"Thanks Doc" Gene replied before turning round and saying

"You coming in or what Fletcher?"

"No you go ahead" Tom shook his head "It's you she's asking for Gene, there'll be plenty of time for me to catch up with Lexi now she's awake"

"Yeah ok" Gene nodded and disappeared through the door.

Once in the room he closed the door behind him and leaned slightly on it as he warily eyed Alex sitting up in bed looking at him. Well I've already had the smack in the chops what else can she do to me he thought as they stared at each other for the longest moment neither able to get any words out.

"How come you're here?" The question came very softly when she finally spoke.

"That's a very good question Bolls and one which I simply don't have the answer to"

Gene moved from his perch by the door and went over to the bed sitting himself back down in the chair he had vacated earlier.

"I just don't understand..." Alex tailed off into silence staring yet again at Gene.

"Well Bolly how about we start from the beginning how you got here and then I'll tell you how I got here and we'll still be none the bloody wiser but we'll take it from there"

"Ok" Alex shifted slightly in the bed before continuing

"I was taking Molly to school and we were chatting in the car about a case I was working on, Sam Tyler's case when I got a call over the radio to say a gunman had taken a busker hostage so I responded and was told he'd asked for me by name. It was Layton Gene. He started saying he knew me when I was a little girl and singing David Bowie lyrics to me.

"yeah Fletcher told me that much which made me figure out who you really are" Gene paused "I can't believe I'm gonna say this but you're little Alex Price all grown up now aren't you? It all makes sense, we know Layton was involved in the Price car bomb and you knew so much about Layton, the Prices accident and that poncy twat Evan White"

Alex nodded her eyes wide as Gene continued.

So what happened after you sent Molly off with Evan and found Layton in the car?"

"He told me to drive and took me to his boat where he called someone and said he had a piece of the past standing in front of him and they would have to listen. He made me go onto the boat then when he finished on the phone he.. he... he shot me"

Alex began to sob quietly. Gene got up from his chair and sat on the bed as he gathered Alex to him and held her close as she cried into his shirt for a few moments before continuing

"when I woke up I was still on the boat but it had changed it wasn't a wreck any more and there was a party going on which the police raided just as I came up the walkway but everything about London was different, Markham grabbed me, I was dressed like a prostitute and then there was this car and those boots and you, Gene Hunt"

She pulled back and wiped her eyes before taking a deep breath and carrying on

"Whatever Layton's bullet did to me it sent me back in time, to you Gene. I don't know how or why but it did then when you accidently fired during the King Douglas Job it reversed it and I was able to wake up here. I could hear you talking to me but it sounded like I was underwater, everything was muffled then it got louder and clearer and the world came rushing back."

She paused again and looked at him.

"I don't understand though how did you get here? It's not that I'm not pleased to see you but how..."

"Yeah Bolly nothing says you're pleased to see someone like a smack in the chops" Gene grinned

"Like I said I dunno how I got here either. After I shot you"

He winced slightly and Alex gave his hand a slight squeeze to show him it was ok. Gene returned the pressure drawing the strength he needed to continue from it.

"After I shot you I ended up on the bloody lam. Most of the team had heard us argue the night before and I knew if I stuck around the Super would have my badge and probably my bollocks as well so while the others were fussing round you I slipped away. I managed to get into the hospital to see you then went and drank as much scotch as I could find. I hid the Quattro at Bankside and wandered along the river til I got to Layton's boat. I remember going on to have a nosey then falling and cracking my napper going down some stairs, that's it until I woke up on the boat this morning but it was different, a total shithole and then when I got off what do I find the power stations changed, me cars away and I've got some flash Audi git mobile taking it's place and a newspaper telling me you've been shot by Layton and you're in here."

"My god so it happened to you in reverse" Alex whispered

"Looks like" Gene muttered "I came straight here and Fletcher let me into see you an that's when you woke up. So that's the how as for the why though I don't have a bloody clue, kinda guessing it's got summat to do with what happened to you but I've no idea what."

"The what doesn't matter I'm just so glad you're here. I thought I'd lost both you and Molly"

Alex looked up at Gene and her breathing hitched slightly from the intensity of his gaze.

"Never gonna happen Bolly" he said softly "I'm like the proverbial bad penny me I keep showing up no matter what"

Gene cupped her face gently in his hand as Alex slid the hand that had been clutching the front of his shirt around his neck.

"We'll figure it out together cos that's what we always do Bolls we're a team, Bodie an Doyle, I'm the one in the SAS you can be the one with the girls hair..."

He trailed off uncertainly as they both leaned forward and their lips met in a slow tentative kiss which grew in sweetness and passion. Neither one heard the door opening only the furious shout of

"WHAT THE HELL..."

Gene whipped round and there framed in the doorway was a little girl with Alex's eye's and behind her his hand on her shoulder stood someone Gene had never though he'd see again. Evan White.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Now my muse has finally reentered the building here we go with Chaper 6

"Mum"

The young girl by the door ran towards the bed and seeming oblivious to Gene launched herself into Alex's arms.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me" she sobbed

"No never Molly I love you" Alex gasped.

Meanwhile Gene had stood up and stepped to the side and was standing staring pointedly at Evan who although he had turned very pale and looked as though he had seen a ghost stood his ground and stared back. Eventually wrenching his eyes away from Gene Evan focused on Alex and came further into the room closing the door behind him.

"Alex thank god you're alright I couldn't believe it when the hospital called and said you were awake.I called Bryan and Marjorie and they're both delighted to, I'm stopping by there later as Marjorie said she had a few things for me to bring to you now you're awake but she can't leave Bryan for very long as he's not been keeping that great"

"Thank you Evan" Alex whispered quietly

Now she was awake she found herself rather confused over her feelings towards her Godfather. Evan had always been there for both her and Molly but knowing now that it had been his affair with her mother that was the catalyst for her father killing them both and that it had been Gene, not Evan who had rescued her younger self she found she was unable to look him in the eye. Not only that part of her was quite annoyed that he had interrupeted her and Gene, just as we were getting somewhre she thought dismally and it's taken us long enough...

Her train of thought was suddenly derailed by Evan asking

"So who's this? A new friend Alex?"

Evan quiered looking again over to where Gene was standing by the far wall.

"Evan White" He moved towards him and stuck out his hand.

"Yeah I know perfectly well who you are" Gene replied "Not seen you in oh must be 27 years or so now, Fenchurch East 1981 if my memory serves me correctly"

Then pointedly ignoring Evan before he could reply Gene turned back towards the bed

"An you must be Molly" He stated "I'm Gene a colleague an old friend of your Mums"

"Hi Gene" Molly raised both eyebrows in her mothers direction mouthing "Gene?" to her before turning back and giving Gene a big smile.

Evan stood as though turned to stone and looking like someone had pulled the rug out from under him, he was mouthing ineffectually even though nothing was coming out.

Alex sighed and closed her eyes. She'd wondered just how long it would take for things to kick off between these two again. They'd never been each others biggest fans back in the 80's, indeed she got the distinct impression that they had only just tolerated each other at all because of her. Well it wasn't going to be happening again not now, in 2008 people behaved in a much more civilised manner than they had first time round and she wasn't just thinking of Gene, the look on Evan's face told her everything she needed to know. He'd clearly recognised Gene from the moment he'd opened the door and would much rather that he was somewhere else. She really wasn't looking forward to having this conversation but things were different now. She knew the truth about everything that had happened but not only that there was also Molly to consider and she wasn't going to have the pair of them having a square go in the hospital and certainly not in front of her little girl.

"Evan can you see if Tom's still out there please and ask him if he'll take Molls down to the canteen for some dinner"

Alex asked.

"Of course" Evan finally managed to get out before walking over to the door.

Gene opened his mouth to speak but one look from Alex promptly made him shut it again and lean back against the wall over by the sink.

"Molly" Evan reappeared "Tom says he'll take you to get dinner, anything you want his shout"

"Ace" Molly replied "Don't worry Mum I know when I'm being gotten rid of, see you in a bit. Bye Gene"

She cheekily winked at Alex before skipping off the bed and heading for the door.

"Bye little lady" Gene replied

"Tom may well live to regret that Molly can eat enough to feed the 5000"

Alex smiled slightly as she spoke.

"Right now the two of them are safely out of the way I think we need to sort a few things out"

Turning to Gene she continued in a tone that brooked no argument from either of them

"Gene as you well know this is my Godfather Evan White. You helped him get custody of me after my parents were killed by a carbomb in 1981. The carbomb that my father got Arthur Layton to plant in the car

"Now wait a minute..."

Evan made to interrupt

"Shut up Evan"

Alex snapped before looking once more at Gene.

Gene nodded slightly for her to carry on. Part of him was shocked to the core at seeing White and just how he'd aged in almost 30 years but by the look of things he was still a smarmy bastard and much as he wanted to huckle Evan out of the room and tell him a few home truths about exactly what he thought of him he refrained from doing so as he could tell how much this was taking out of Alex who had gone very white and how dredging up memories from both her childhood and her recent stint in the 80's was hard for her.

"The carbomb that was meant to kill me as well as them" she carried on even though there was a slight wobble in her voice "and after that you saved me Gene. What none of us could have known was that Layton would decide to try again now after all this time"

Turning to Evan she took a deep breath before starting to speak

"Evan you've known me since I was born and so now I'm asking you to take a huge leap of faith as what I'm about to tell you simply cannot be explained. I know about your affair with my mother and that that was the reason behind what happened."

"It's lies" Evan burst in angrily "I don't know what sort of a set up this is or what lies that he's told you..." He gestured vaguely in Gene's direction.

"I saw the tape Evan, the one that my dad made explaining why he had planned to kill us all."

Alex flared up before he could go any further. She was starting to lose her temper now Gene could tell from the way her eyes flashed and the set of her jaw that the fireworks weren't that far away.

"You couldn't have there were only 3 of us saw that tape, you were in another office Alex" Evan ran a hand through his hair "the only people who saw that tape and know of it's existance were me, him and his DI"

"That's right Evan, think about Gene's DI, Alex Drake, ringing any bells yet?"

Evan nodded slowly

"Good" she stated. "Take a good, proper look at me Evan and then try to remember her cos we're the same person. Maybe you wouldn't have known it then but think back now surely you can see it. And just to convince you even more do you remember the night you came to my flat above Luigi's during the Gil Hollis case we drank martini and I was laughing at the 80's music then realised it was Gene that I couldn't get out of my head.

Again Evan simply nodded

"Gene hasn't told me anything I know it all cos I was there" She said "Thats hows I saw the tape Evan I was standing in Gene's office beside the desk as you watched it to. I went back in time after I was shot, I don't know how but it can be done then Gene had an accident which brought him here to me..

She tailed off as she saw how pale Evan had gone.

Evan stared at Alex for a few seconds as memories of Gene's beautiful DI swarmed through his head and looking at Alex he realised that they were indeed identical. Then he looked over at Gene not a day older than the last time he had seen him as he stamped on Tim Price's suicide tape.

Before he could even get a word out the world turned black and he crashed to the floor in a dead faint.

"Well that went well then Bolls. Bloody poof passing out like a big girls blouse it's happened to both of us an we've just about managed to get our 'eads round it, still at least he did it in the right place"

Gene said sarcastically as he crossed the room and stepping over Evan's limp form headed to the door to fetch a nurse..

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Here we go again..

Alerted by Gene the doctor and a nurse rushed into Alex's room and managed to scoop up Evan's prone form get him onto a trolley outside the door.

"Where are you taking him?, He only fainted"

Alex protested but as she was stuck in the bed there was absolutely nothing she could do.

"We're just going to make Mr White comfortable and find out what caused the fainting spell" The doctor reassured Alex "Don't worry Alex it's just standard procedure when people suddenly faint it could be caused by many things, lack of food, the heat in here anything. I'll let you know as soon as he comes round"

"Oh god Gene" Alex turned her destraught face back to Gene "I know I was being a bitch to him but I never meant for this to happen. When I saw him I just got so angry that he'd been the wedge between my parents which ultimately caused them to die. I know Evan's been good to me and good to Molly after what's happened to me but..."

She put her head in her hands as it all got to much for her.

"Come 'ere Bolls" Gene sat back down on the bed and wrapped his arms tightly round Alex who returned the hug clinging on to Gene for dear life.

"He'll be fine he only passed out, never even hit his head or anything, I'm more worried about you the doc warned me about you getting tired an overdoing it"

"I'm fine honestly I am" she protested weakly

"Ok you try and shut your eyes for 10 mins until Fletch brings Molly back an I'll go and see if I can find out what's going on with nancy boy White"

"Gene.." Alex started

"It's ok Bolly I won't be mean to him, well not much anyway but real men do not pass out like girls just cos they get a bit of shocking news, even bloody Tyler wasn't that bad"

Placing a gentle kiss on Alex's forehead just below her bandage Gene softly pushed her back down onto the bed until she was lying down under the blanket.

"An he's got lousy timing opening the door when he did things were just starting to get interesting" Gene said quietly.

Alex smiled slightly as she closed her eyes

Gene walked out of the room and over to the desk at the nurses station where the young nurse who had been giving him the eye earlier was still sitting. Good his might just work to my advantage he thought to himself.

"Wonder if you can 'elp me luv" Gene deliberately leaned on the edge of the desk in a faux casual pose "Alex seems worried bout her godfather Evan White, the older bloke who fainted in there, was just wondering if you could check up see where they've taken him, put her mind at rest a bit"

He pouted slightly and gave her one of his smouldering looks and was rewarded when she began to blush the colour of a ripe tomato from head to toe.

"Of course normally we couldn't give out that information out but as you're obviously a friend and what with you being a police officer and all... I'll just check "

She stammered and her hands shook slightly as she began to type some details onto a keyboard of what Gene assumed to be a computer. Bloody useless inventions he thought to himself remembering the one that sat on his desk back in his office, might have guessed they'd catch on it's always the things that are about as much use as a chocolate teapot that do.

"Here we are Mr White has been taken to Ward 4A, go down the stairs to the floor below this one and when you come out the wards straight through the double doors"

"Thanks luv" Giving her a slight wink that almost caused her to fall off of her chair he strode off towards the door to the stairs.

Evan was sitting up in bed recovering in the side room of a small ward when Gene sauntered in. The two men eyed each other warily.

"If you've come for round two Hunt..."

Evan started but tailed off as Gene held up his hand.

"No what I've come for is to find out exactly what you've been hiding from Alex an Molly as far as the scumbag Layton's concerned"

Gene strove to make his tone casual and enquiring as opposed to accusing and threatening as he stuck his hands in the pockets of his trousers and casually strolled over to the window, it was a technique he had learned from Alex and although many years of intimidation made him want to go and yank White from the bed he knew that by taking the casual approach first of all he would totally wrongfoot the older man as no doubt he was expecting a good old thumping Gene Hunt style. He'll be singing like the proverbial canary in no time Gene thought to himself as he turned and leant on the sill before he continued

"So correct me if I'm wrong and you always were very good at that but from my point of view being in on this from the very start all those years ago and from what Fletcher told me this morning about Layton taunting Alex I'd say that our friend Mr Layton has been using his knowledge about you covering up your involvement in the Prices deaths from Alex to try and blackmail you. You're a successful bloke, you always were a smarmy git and smarmy gits like you tend to have money especially in a job like yours. Alex even confirmed it to me when she said Layton had phoned someone when he was taking her onto his boat"

Gene paused and took a deep breath trying to keep his temper in check, police officer or not he didn't think it would go down to well here in 2008 to start dishing out a beating in a hospital, suddenly he had a flash of memory of him and Sam having a fight in a hospital cubicle while the patient lay unconcious. shaking his head to clear it away he felt a sudden pain in his chest at the thought of Sam and the rest of his team so far away... Pushing it down he foucsed his thoughts on Alex, Evan and the present situation.

Evan looked defeated and put his face in his hands for a moment and when he looked at Gene again his face was stricken

"How did you figure it out? I've not told the police it was me that Layton phoned"

"Hello DCI here remember" Gene shot back sarcastically "Hard as it may be for you to believe I didn't get the job I'm in cos of my rugged good looks"

"I know, I know " Evan replied

"Bad luck for you that when Layton shot Alex she ended up back in 1981 when it all took place" Gene examined his finger nails as he waited for Evan to go on.

"I don't get it how and why did that happen and why are you here now?"

Evan questioned

"Good bloody question White" Gene replied "I assume it's got something to do with Alex but as of now I dunno what"

He paused then launched straight in with

"So how much was Layton blackmailing you for then?"

"£100,000" Evan burst out

"Which I'm guessing you could easily afford?" Gene questioned though he already knew the answer even from just looking at Evan it was obvious, the expensive watch, the suit folded up on the chair with the Saville Row label clearly on display, the waft of designer aftershve he had caught earlier when Evan had walked into Alex's room.

"So" he pressed on, that leaves me wondering why you didn't report Layton to the station, Fletcher seems like a sound enough sort of bloke to me. There nothing to say you were involved at all back then you saw me destroy that tape with your own eyes, which means Layton had no proof either only a crazy story for which we could've had 'im bloody certified an at the very least we could've looked again at the Price's case to see if we could pin it on him"

"I was afraid Alex would find out if the police started digging and that I'd lose her and Molly for good. I didn't want to open up old wounds again, some things are better left to lie"

Evan hunched over miserably in the bed.

"Yeah an by doing that you played right into Layton's hands me old sunshine. And as for Alex maybe you should've put her first instead of lying to protect her for all these years, as it is she knows now anyway so the question is what exactly are you gonna do about it now? And I'd think very carefully about that 'ow you answer that if I were you cos if you do the wrong thing I'm warning you now you will have me to deal with"

Gene retorted sharply his temper finally getting the better of him

"But I tell you this White if he dares come anywhere near her even for a second or he so much as breathes in her direction again I am holding you personally responsible if you had only spoken up no matter what it cost you then she wouldn't be lying upstairs in that bed"

"I know"

Evan repeated dully

"I doubt even Layton is that stupid that he'd try again after this but if he contacts you again I wanna be the first to know about it comprende?"

Gene said to Evan who merely nodded

"Good man cos I am going to nail that bastard and take 'im down once and for all this time, on that you can trust the Gene Genie"

And with a friendlyish slap on Evan's cheek Gene swept out of the room long coat swirling behind him as Evan put his head in his hands once more and groaned.

TBC


End file.
